wizardsvsaliensfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Clarke
'''Thomas "Tom" Robert Clarke' (born 1996) is a wizard of the Magical Line of Crowe, son of the late wizard Helen Clarke and her Unenchanted husband Michael, grandson of Ursula Crowe and Simeon Swann and best friend to Benny Sherwood. Born with magic, he often uses it generally to help win a game of Football, which he often plays. Biography Early Life Tom was born sometime in 1996 to Michael and his deceased wizard wife Helen Clarke. But on Halloween in 2006 when Tom was 10-years-old, Helen dies saving him from an entity (which Tom discovered six years later to be a probe, the Nekross sent to Earth to search for Magic). Arrival of the Nekross Tom likes to play football and played for his school team. However, he used magic in order to score goals. During a school trip to the gathering of stones, he and Benny discovered a small device, which he recognized as a wizard's ring, but Benny was certain it was worth scientific investigation because contact with Tom had made it glow. Benny was unaware of the ring's magical nature. Tom later found Benny inside the school, claiming that Miss Webster was an alien or had at least been possessed by an alien. He soon believed him as they were being attacked by a creature clinging to the teacher's back. He was forced to use one of his spells in order to protect them. He was then annoyed when having to explain that he was magical to Benny. Another alien, a Nekross named Lexi, appeared pointing a gun at them both. Tom realized that he had used all of his spells for the day. Even after his grandmother had arrived they were transported to the Nekross' ship The Zarantulus. Aboard the ship the Nekross vowed to consume all magic. Tom was shocked to meet The Nekross King, which appeared to be an engrossed head. Just managing to escape their grasp using a football, Tom found the teleportation system and teleported back to Earth. He arrived at the school and told Benny to go home because of the danger. Benny didn't listen to Tom, so (to the wizard's frustration) Tom was forced to take him to his house. There he pondered over whether to enter The Chamber of Crowe or not, knowing that he was not allowed. They walked inside and discovered loads of concoctions and books all over the place. A Hobgoblin appeared by the name of Randal Moon, and stopping it from attacking Benny, Tom shouted out that Ursula Crowe was in danger. The creature listened and decided to create something. They soon created a Passing Spell, which would allow them to transport to the Nekross Ship. However, when trying the spell, they arrived in the gathering of stones instead. The Nekross ship soon found them and transported them on board. They along with Tom's dad, were taken to the main chamber where Ursula had been placed inside the Extractor. After Michael used an egg that he had discovered inside the Chamber of Crowe, they managed to escape through blinding light and reached the teleport system, which had unfortunately been disabled. But they closed the door, stopping the Nekross from entering. To Tom's surprise, Benny had pointed out the sun, which was rising, meaning that their magic was returning. They entered the car and Tom used a protective spell around the car in order for them to travel through space. Landing back on Earth, Tom exclaimed over the sea that the battle had only just begun. Currently, Tom still battles the Nekross now led by a now King Regent Varg and his wife and the Queen Regent Lady Lyzera. Tom also had to deal with Benny going off to America to attend The Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Tom later meets and befriends a girl named Jazz who helps him fight the Nekross and The High Wraith Warlock (who had previously battled Tom's ancestor Caractacus Crowe). In the Neverside Tom ended up trapped in the Neverside with Lexi after investigating some mysterious disappearances at Wyvern House. With time running faster than the normal world, 20 years passed in which Tom grew closer to the human Lexi, resulting in Lexi bearing a child, Benny Jr. He became competent at surviving, developing skills in fishing and even constructing a makeshift set of goals for his son to play football with out of branches. However when they left the Neverside with help from Benny and Ursula, Tom and the rest of the gang returned to the state they were in before and consequently Benny Jr vanished because he was part of the Neverside. Tom was informed that the time he spent in the Neverside with Lexi would eventually fade away and become like a dream, like it never even happened. Personality and Traits Tom is shown to kind and caring to those close to him and will help anyone in danger. Abilities Like all witches and wizards that appear in the series, Tom can only perform three spells a day and would have to wait to sunrise to perform more. Relationships Michael Tom is shown to have a good relationship with his father as he is always on hand to keep Tom's feet on the ground and help him in fighting the Nekross. While they have occasional minor conflict (like when Michael discovers that Tom was using magic to do his homework before the Nekross appeared) they are very loyal to one another. Ursula Tom is shown to have a close relationship with his grandmother as she teaches him the ways of Magic. Benny Sherwood At the start of Wizards vs Aliens Tom didn't have a good relationship with Benny because of their differences but after the Nekross appear they team up and have been best friends ever since. Randal Moon Tom seems to be on good terms with Randal due to him working for his family. Lexi Tom develops feelings for Lexi over time as he is forced to work with her to defeat Stephanie Gaunt. His feelings for Lexi grow when the two are trapped in the Neverside resulting in them having a child. When the two return, they realize that their time together is over. Katie Lord Katie is one of Tom's classmates and closest friends. Tom is seen to be attracted to Katie numerous times in Series One. Although Katie dumped him the pair appear to have rekindled their relationship. Quinn Christopher Quinn is another of Tom's classmates and closest friends. He was seen to avoid Tom due to him hanging round with Benny too often but currently hangs out with Tom, Benny and Katie. Trivia *Like his mother, Tom likes eating ice cream with a biscuit crushed in it. Gallery Tom Clarke.png venomeleon.jpg Tom_Clarke_Series_3.jpg Tom Clarke.jpeg Tom_Varg_Poster.jpg Dawn_of_the_Nekross_2.png Rebel_Magic.jpg Tom_series_2.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,wizardsvsaliens.png Tom_and_chloe.png Vice_Versa.png Curse_of_Crowe.png EN_Benny_Tom_Katie_Quinn.jpg Tom_series_3_promo.jpg Series_3.jpg Secret_of_Room_12.jpg S1E1_Ursula_Tom_Lexi_promo.jpg Ursula_attacking_Nekross.jpg Tom_Benny_Grazlax.jpg Chloe_Tom_Benny.png Tom_Chloe.png Tseringma_5.jpg TTF_Tom_Lexi.jpg AOW_Tom_Benny_Varg.jpg AOW_Tom_sun.png S3E1_Tom_contains_the_Banshee.jpg S3E2.jpg S3E4_Simeon_Tom.jpg S3E4_Tom_Simeon.jpg S3E4_Simeon_4.jpg S3E5_Tom.jpg Category:Enchanted characters Category:Human individuals Category:Wizards Category:Characters Category:Wizardkind Category:Male characters